Remember
by Shannon1991xo
Summary: Loss is something which affects everyone differently, how will the Platt and Tilsley family cope with it?
1. one

_You left me beautiful memories. Your love is still my guide. And though we cannot see you, you're always by my side._

* * *

'Hi...' She whispers kneeling down beside the gravestone, the thin layer of snow making her knees damp.

'Long time since I've been here... I've had a lot going on. Last time I was here I think we only had the boys... We have two more now, how crazy is that?' She says smiling as she brushes some snow off the stone.

'Hallie turns two on Friday, she's our little miracle baby. I went into labour at 29 weeks. I was so scared. She's doing okay though. She stayed in hospital for 11 weeks, came out the day after her due date. We've also got Evie now, she's twelve weeks and has a proper little personality already.' She continues leaning forward and tracing the words on the head stone.

 _Liam Barrington Connor._

 _25/02/1974 - 17/10/2008._

 _Forever in our hearts._

'I didn't think I'd get this again, you know? After I lost you I didn't think I'd be able to love anyone again, no one ever seemed to compare to you but Nick... Nick is just amazing and I know you would like him. He makes me so happy.' She says smiling slightly.

'I love you, Liam. I think I always will but I love Nick as well... God, I adore Nick.' She mumbles glancing down at her wedding ring.

'Anyway, I better be getting back... I just wanted to say Happy Birthday, Liam. Hope you're having a great time up there with Paul. Give my Caelan a kiss from me and tell him I love him.' She says running her hand over the headstone one last time.

'Mama!' Hallie shouts running towards Carla as she makes her way through the front door. She drops her bag by the door and lifts the little girl into her arms.

'Hi, baby girl... Where's daddy?' Carla asks and the toddler points to the kitchen door.

'Let's go see him then.' Carla says smiling. She makes her way into the kitchen where she finds Nick cradling Evie against his chest while attempting to do some work on his laptop.

'Hey... Let me take her.' Carla says carefully lifting Evie from his arms. She sits Hallie down on the worktop and passes her a cookie.

'You okay?' Nick asks reaching his hand out to tuck some hair behind her ear.

'I don't know, I feel weird... Are you busy? Can we do something today?' She asks gently bouncing a fussy Evie in her arms.

'I can't babe. Mum's got her appointment today.' He replies saving whatever he was doing and closing the laptop.

'Oh... What time do you need to leave?' She asks.

'Like now.' He admits glancing at the clock.

'We can do something when I get back, I promise.' He adds.

'Don't worry about it... Give Gail my love.' She says placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

'I will. I promise when I get back we can go for a coffee or something.' He replies. He grabs his coat and leaves the house while Carla glances at Hallie happily eating her cookie.

'Mummy wants to go spend some money... Will we see if Bethany wants to come with us?' Carla asks pulling her phone out her pocket.

'BeBe.' Hallie replies smiling.

'Thanks for coming... I just needed out the house.' Carla says smiling as she makes her way into John Lewis with Bethany.

'You and me both... Are you okay, Auntie Carla? You look a bit down.' Bethany asks.

'I'm fine... It's just a hard day.' Carla replies.

'It's your ex's birthday, isn't it? I think I heard my mum and Uncle Nick talking about it.' Bethany says.

'Yep, Liam.' Carla replies.

'If you don't mind me asking, what happened between you and Liam?' Bethany asks.

'I don't know what you know but I was married to Liam's brother Paul. Paul died in a car accident in 2007 and that's when I grew closer to Liam. We spent so long ignoring how we felt about each other. He married Maria and I got with Tony.' Carla explains as they make their way to the Beauty section.

'Did you eventually get together?' Bethany asks.

'Not really. We slept together a couple of times, we knew we loved each other and the night he was killed he asked me to run away with him.' Carla replies.

'Would you have?' Bethany asks adjust Hallie on her hip.

'I was going to until I found out Maria was pregnant. I wasn't going to split up a family so I told him I didn't love him and I was going to marry Tony.' Carla replies.

'Do you ever regret it?' Bethany asks.

'Full of questions today, aren't you? I don't regret it. I loved Liam, part of me still does and I think I always will but I wouldn't have Nick or the kids if I had ran away with Liam.' Carla replies smiling.

'BeBe!' Arlo says grinning as he rushes into his cousin's arms. BeBe is a name that was given to Bethany by Arlo when he was just over a year old and it stuck.

'Hi, buddy... How was school?' Bethany asks taking both Teddy and Arlo's hands.

'Good. Where's mummy?' Arlo asks.

'She's at home with daddy... I thought we could go get a milkshake then maybe go to the park.' Bethany replies smiling. They leave the school and begin the short walk to a nearby cafe.

'Hey.' Carla says as Nick makes his way through the front door. Tears fill his eyes as he leans back against the closed door.

'Oh babe... Come here.' She whispers making his way towards her. He instantly wraps his arms around her and begins to sob into her shoulder.

'She was fine, talking and laughing away... And then she wasn't.' He cries.


	2. two

'I brought you some breakfast, baby.' Carla says placing a plate of toast down on the bedside table.

'Thanks but I'm not really hungry.' He replies glancing up at her.

'Okay... I've left a cuppa there for you as well. I'm going to drop the kids off with Chelle then I'll be back, okay?' She says running her thumb over his tear stained cheek.

'Okay.' He replies quietly. She leans down placing a gentle kiss on his cheek before he wraps his arms around her waist.

'I could get Chelle to pick the kids up if you'd rather not be on your own.' She says.

'No, I'll be okay.' He replies slowly letting go of her.

'I won't be long. Please try to eat something.' She says before leaving the room.

* * *

'Mummy, I don't want to go to Auntie Chelle's.' Arlo says as Carla helps him out the car.

'You have to baby... Mummy and daddy have things we need to do.' She replies running her hand over his head.

'What if the angels need one of you as well and I don't get to say bye?' He asks repeating what they had told him about Gail.

'That won't happen, baby... Gran was really poorly but now she's not, she's up with the angels and Caelan. Mummy and daddy aren't going anywhere.' She replies bending down to his level.

'Promise?' He asks, his little eyes glossy with tears.

'I promise, baby... I'll come back tomorrow and pick you up, okay?' She replies.

'Not tonight?' He asks.

'I can come pick you up tonight.' She replies hugging him tightly. She glances up at Michelle and Steve who are standing by the Rovers door.

'Why don't you all go with Uncle Steve, I'm sure there's some ice cream in the kitchen.' Michelle says passing Evie's carseat to her husband.

'Go get some ice cream, baby... I'll be back later. If you need me you can get Auntie Chelle to phone me, okay?' Carla asks placing a kiss on Arlo's head.

'Okay, mummy... Love you.' The little boy replies.

'Love you more.' Carla says smiling. He runs over to Steve and makes his way into the pub with the rest of his siblings.

'Hey... Come here.' Michelle whispers instantly pulling her best friend into her arms.

'I don't know what to do Chelle.' Carla admits as tears stream down her cheeks.

'Just keep doing what you're doing.' Michelle replies.

'I better be getting back... Thank you for having them.' Carla says.

'No problem. I'll see you later.' Michelle replies.

* * *

'You're back...' Nick says as Carla makes her way into the bedroom.

'I am. Is there anything you need me to do?' She asks taking her jacket off and hanging it up on the door.

'No... I don't know. What do I do Carla?' He mumbles.

'You grieve and you let me look after you.' She replies sitting on the edge of the bed.

'How did you get through losing your mum?' He asks.

'I wasn't close to my mum, Nick... Not like you were. You will get through this though. You're never going to forget her and grief isn't something your going to get over but I promise I'm going to be here every step of the way.' She replies.

'What would I do without you?' He asks pulling her down until she's lying beside him, her head resting on his chest.

'You'll never have to find out.' She whispers.

* * *

'Hi, come on in...' Sarah says as she opens the door coming face to face with Nick and Carla.

'Where's Bethany?' Nick asks glancing around the living room.

'Locked in her bedroom... She's took it really bad, I don't know what to do.' Sarah admits, a tear falling down her cheek.

'Can I go see if she'll talk to me?' Carla asks and Sarah nods her head. Carla makes her way to Bethany's bedroom and knocks on the door.

'Bethany, it's Auntie Carla... Can I come in?' She asks hearing the blonde sob on the other side of the door. The door slowly opens and the young girl practically throws herself into Carla's arms.

'Hey... You're okay.' Carla whispers wrapping her arms around Bethany as she sobs into her shoulder.

'It's not fair, Auntie Carla!' Bethany cries.

'I know it's not, honey... Life is really, really cruel and you're never going to stop loving or missing your gran but it will get easier.' Carla says tears streaming down her own cheeks as Bethany clings to her.

'Why don't you go see your mum, ey? I'm sure she could do with a cuddle.' Carla suggests running her hands down Bethany's back. The blonde nods her head and slowly makes her way into the living room.

* * *

'You okay?' Carla asks wrapping her arms around Nick's waist from behind as he stares out the window.

'Mmm... I can't believe she planned her own funeral.' He mumbles.

'Typical Gail, isn't it?' She replies resting her head on his shoulder.

'Thank you, Carla... For everything. These last few months you've been my rock and I don't know what I would've done without you.' He says turning around and resting his hands on her hips.

'You don't need to thank me. You've been my rock for our whole relationship, Nick. Just let me look after you, yeah?' She replies and he rests his head on her shoulder.

'I miss her.' He whispers, his voice breaking as tears stream down his cheeks.

'I know you do.' She says, his body beginning to shake as he sobs.

* * *

'Can daddy read us a story?' Teddy asks as they make their way into the house.

'Maybe tomorrow.' Carla replies placing Evie's carseat on the floor. She helps Hallie take her jacket off as Nick makes his way downstairs.

'Did I hear something about a story?' He asks.

'Yeah, it's okay though.' Carla replies.

'I can read a bedtime story.' Nick says hanging Teddy's jacket up for him.

'Are you sure? You don't have to.' She replies.

'Yeah... I want to.' He says smiling slightly.

'Okay.' She replies quietly.

* * *

'Hey...' She says smiling as Nick makes his way downstairs.

'They're asleep.' He replies sitting down on the sofa beside her.

'How are you doing?' She asks.

'I feel numb. I don't know how I can possibly go on but I know that I have you and the kids.' He replies.

'I love you.' She says and he wraps his arms around her shoulders.

'I love you too.' He replies.

* * *

 **Thank you for your reviews on the last chapter. I'm so glad you seem to be enjoying this and aren't bored of this little family yet! Please let me know if there is anything you'd like to see in this story.**


	3. three

'Is there anything you need me to do?' Carla asks sitting on the edge of the bed as Nick stares at the celling.

'No.' He replies causing her to sigh.

'Do you want to come to the park with me and the kids?' She asks and he shakes his head.

'They miss you, Nick... We all do.' She adds.

'Well I've got more important things on my mind right now.' He says bluntly.

'More important than your family?' She asks.

'I didn't say that.' He replies.

'You may as well have... I know that you're struggling and I know that you miss her but the kids need you. Arlo is devastated. Teddy doesn't understand why he can go see his gran. Hallie is missing her daddy.' She says standing up.

'I don't know what you want me to do.' He mumbles lifting his head to look at her.

'Be a father, Nick. You're grieving, I get that but I'm really struggling here... I need you.' She admits as Evie begins to whimper.

'Can't you ask Chelle to watch them for a few hours?' He asks as she lifts Evie out of her co-sleeper.

'No. They're not her kids, they're ours... Forget I said anything, we're going to the park.' She replies leaving the room. It's been a little over three weeks since Gail passed away and Carla knows Nick is slowly distancing himself from her and the kids. He spends most of the time in bed, at night they sleep with their backs to each other.

* * *

'Where are we mummy?' Arlo asks.

'We're going to see Pops... Let me sort the pram out then I'll get you lot out.' Carla replies pulling up outside Johnny's house. She gets out the car and makes her way to the boot.

'Well if it isn't Carla Connor.' A familiar voice says from behind her.

'It's Tilsley now, actually.' She replies turning to face her ex-husband with a smile on her face.

'Ah, so it is! How are you? I heard about Gail.' Peter says and she nods her head.

'I'm okay, getting there... It's not been the easiest of times.' She replies.

'Yeah I heard... How is Nick?' He asks.

'Grieving... Pushing everyone away.' She admits.

'Must be hard for him.' Peter says watching as she lifts the pram chassis out of the car boot.

'It is... What are you doing back here anyway? Back for good?' She asks beginning to set the pram up.

'I don't know. I'm back for now.' He replies.

'You're looking well.' She says smiling at him.

'So are you... How old are your little ones now?' He asks.

'Arlo is six. Teddy is four. Hallie just turned two and Evie is three months.' She replies glancing in the car.

'Wow, really?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Yep... I'd love to stay and chat but these lot seem to be getting cranky.' She replies smiling.

'Oh yeah... I'll let you get off.' He says. He throws his hand up in a half wave before walking away towards his dad's.

'Come on kiddo's...' Carla mumbles making her way round to the side of the car.

* * *

'Nick not with you?' Johnny asks as Carla pushes Evie's pram through the front door.

'When is he ever with me.' She replies quietly. She glances at the other kids who have already got their toys out and are playing in the middle of the floor.

'You two had a fight?' Johnny asks.

'To have a fight we'd actual need to communicate.' She replies.

'It'll get better, Carla. He just needs time.' He says watching her kick her shoes off and sit down on the sofa.

'How much time because right now I feel like a single mum. In fact right now I'd probably be happier as a single mum.' She replies curling her legs up under her body.

'You don't mean that.' Johnny says placing his hand on her shoulder.

'I love Nick but I don't know how much longer I can do this.' She replies.

'Right you look exhausted... You know where the spare bedroom is, go for a lie down and I'll watch the kids.' He says.

'Don't be silly... That's not why I came here.' She replies.

'I know it's not but you're shattered, Carla... Go lie down.' He says and she smiles.

'Thank you.' She whispers.

* * *

'Oh I needed that!' Carla says smiling as she makes her way back into the living room after sleeping for over an hour.

'You look a lot better... I gave the kids some pasta for lunch, there is some in the oven if you want some.' Johnny replies.

'I'm not really hungry.' She replies lifting Evie into her arms.

'Your phone has been going off like crazy.' He says and she sighs.

'How have they been?' She asks glancing at the kids. Arlo and Teddy are watching Toy Story while Hallie sleeps peacefully curled up on the floor with a pillow and blanket.

'Great, I fed Evie the bottle that was in the bag.' He replies.

'Thank you for watching them...' She says and he smiles.

'Stop thanking me Carla... I'm always here.' He replies.

'So come on, talk to me? What's going on with you and Nick?' Johnny asks watching as Carla bites her bottom lip. She glances down at Evie as tears fill her eyes.

'I don't know. We don't speak, we barely see each other. He rarely leaves bed. At night we sleep at opposite ends of the bed with our backs to each other... It's like we don't even like each other.' She admits.

'Do you think he could be depressed?' He asks.

'I don't know. I don't know what's going on in that head of his. He just won't open up to me.' She replies.

'Can we stay here tonight?' She asks.

'Is that a wise idea?' He asks.

'I can't face going home to a husband that I don't even know anymore. I don't want to lie in that bed longing for him to just give me a cuddle. I can't do it, not tonight.' She replies and he nods his head.

'Okay. You can stay here as long as you need.' He says and she smiles slightly.

'Thank you.' She replies quietly.


	4. four

'Morning...' Carla says smiling as Johnny makes his way out of the bedroom.

'Morning... It's quiet here.' Johnny says smiling.

'The boys are at school. Thank you for letting us stay last night, I really appreciate it.' She replies.

'You're welcome here anytime, Carla... You do need to go speak to Nick at some point though.' He says.

'I will. Do you know he's not even texted to see where we are. We've been gone all night and he doesn't even seem to care.' She replies.

'He probably knew you needed your space... Go see him, I'll watch the girls.' He says placing his hand on her shoulder.

'Are you sure?' She asks and he nods his head.

'Positive. Go sort things out with your husband, Carla.' He replies smiling.

* * *

'Nick... Where are you?' Carla shouts as she makes her way into the house. She kicks off her shoes and drops her bag by the door.

'Kitchen.' He replies. Sighing she slowly makes her way into the kitchen where he's leaning on the worktop surrounded by smashed glass.

'What happened here?' She asks.

'Where the fuck have you been?' He shouts.

'Are you drunk? You are. It's 10 in the morning and you're drunk Nick. Have you been drinking all night? You're a disgrace, Nick. What if I had brought the kids back to this mess.' She replies and he slams his hand down on the worktop.

'I didn't know where you were.' He says.

'I've been at my dad's... I needed some time away.' She replies.

'Away from what?' He asks.

'You!' She replies causing him to swipe his arm across the worktop, knocking a glass over and smashing it.

'Nick, stop.' She says as he clenches his fist.

'I've done nothing but stand by you... I was there for you when no one else was! All I asked for was some time when my mum died but you just left me.' He practically shouts causing her to step backwards.

'Nick, please... You're scaring me.' She mumbles, tears filling her eyes.

'I know you weren't close to your mum but some of us did actually have a mum who loved us...' He says as she twists her wedding ring around her finger.

'And now she's gone it hurts Carla... I know you don't understand that but that's not my fucking problem. It's not my fucking problem that your mum was a selfish cow!' He adds.

'Do you know what Nick? I can't live like this. I won't live like this... You can see the kids whenever you want but I'm done. I'm done walking on eggshells, I'm done being the only one trying.' She says pulling her rings off her finger.

'What do you mean?' He asks.

'Our marriage over, Nick.' She replies placing her rings on the worktop. She glances around the room and sighs before beginning to walk away.

'Carla, please... I'm sorry.' Nick says and she shakes her head.

'It's too late.' She almost whispers.

* * *

'Hey, what's happened?' Michelle asks as Carla makes her way into the Rovers with tears streaming down her cheeks.

'I left him...' Carla whispers, her voice barely audible above the sound of the jukebox.

'Steve, watch the bar... Come on you.' Michelle says grabbing Carla's hand and pulling her through to the back room.

'What's happened? You told me everything was okay?' Michelle asks as they sit down on the sofa.

'I lied... It's been awful, Chelle. Ever since the funeral he's been like a completely different person. He doesn't interact with the kids, he doesn't interact with me. I stayed at my dad's last night then today I went round to sort things out and it was horrible. He was so nasty.' Carla cries.

'Oh, honey.' Michelle says instantly pulling her best friend into her arms.

'What am I going to do, Chelle?' Carla asks.

'I don't know... You need to figure that out on your own.' Michelle replies.

* * *

'Hey, she through the back?' Johnny asks as he makes his way into the pub pushing Evie's pram and holding Hallie's hand.

'Yeah... Do you want to leave the kids here? I need to talk to you.' Michelle replies and Johnny nods his head.

'She's asleep on the sofa, cried herself to sleep about an hour ago... I don't know if you know but things are bad, really bad.' She says as he makes his way behind the bar.

'What do you mean?' Johnny asks.

'She's left him. I don't know what he said to her but she's really upset and I think she's pretty sure it's over.' She replies.

'Oh... I thought they would be sorted things out.' He says and she sighs.

'I didn't know there was anything to sort out.' She admits.

'Can I go through?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Leave the girls here... I'll keep them occupied.' Michelle replies smiling.

* * *

'Hey... I heard it didn't go too well.' Johnny says as Carla reaches her hands up to rub her eyes.

'I told it him it was over.' She replies quietly.

'And is it?' He asks.

'I still love him... I think I'll always love him but I can't live like that.' She replies shrugging her shoulders.

'You're welcome to stay at mine as long as you want.' He says and she smiles slightly.

'Thank you.' She replies quietly.

'What did he say?' He asks.

'He was drunk... I'm not putting my kids through it.' She replies.

'You and Nick are meant to be together. You will work things out.' He says placing his hand on her shoulder.

'I'm not so sure... I think this could be it.' She admits.


	5. five

**From Nick :**

I'm sorry about yesterday. I was horrible to you and you didn't deserve the way I spoke to you xx

 **To Nick :**

Yesterday for the first time ever, you scared me Nick. I didn't know what you were going to do and I don't want to live like that. You were so nasty. You done the one thing I never expected you to do, you hurt me.

 **From Nick :**

I know and I'm so sorry. I know words mean nothing but I'd really like to try make things better. Can we meet up? At Roy's maybe?xx

 **To Nick :**

You're right, they don't. Not today, I need time and you need to sort your head out. Maybe tomorrow.

 **From Nick :**

Okay. I understand that. How are the kids?xx

 **To Nick :**

They're fine. If you're not busy today you can pick the boys up from school, they miss you.

 **From Nick :**

I'd love that. Can I take them for dinner?xx

 **To Nick :**

Sure. Can you have them at my dad's for 6:30 though? Don't want to disrupt their routine.

 **From Nick :**

Course. What have you told them about us?xx

 **To Nick :**

That we're having a little holiday at Pops but you were really busy and couldn't come.

 **From Nick :**

Okay. Thank you for letting me pick them up, I really appreciate it xx

* * *

'Morning, how are you feeling?' Johnny asks as Carla makes her way out of the bedroom with Evie in her arms.

'Like shit.' She replies honestly.

'It'll get better. Have you heard from Nick at all?' He asks and she nods her head.

'I've been texting him this morning. He apologised and he knows what he said was wrong.' She replies passing Evie to him as he slides a plate of toast towards her.

'That's a good thing... So now what?' He asks.

'I've told him he can pick the boys up from school but I'm not ready to go back, dad... He did scare me and I just need some time to get over that. I'm not angry, not anymore.' She replies.

'Well that's a start, isn't it? Maybe you leaving has given him the kick up the backside that he needed.' He says and she nods her head.

'Hopefully.' She replies picking up a piece of toast.

'So what are you wanting to do today?' He asks.

'Don't you have to work?' She asks and he shakes his head.

'Nope. I figured we could go for lunch or I could watch the girls and you could go shopping, have some time to yourself?' He suggests and she smiles.

'Lunch sounds great. Hallie should be up soon.' She replies and he nods his head.

'There's no rush. Sit down and eat your toast... I'll deal with this little princess.' He says smiling as he glances down at Evie.

* * *

'What can I get you?' Michelle asks as Johnny and Carla lean on the bar.

'I'll have a hotpot and an orange juice please.' Carla replies and Johnny nods his head.

'Same for me.' He says and Michelle nods her head.

'What about for Miss Hallie?' Michelle asks.

'She'll have some of my hotpot.' Carla replies.

'Okay. Go sit down and I'll bring it over.' Michelle replies.

'Thanks.' Johnny says smiling. They make make their way over to a table and sit down. Hallie sitting beside her pops colouring in while Evie sleeps peacefully in her pram.

'How do you feel about seeing Nick later?' Johnny asks.

'I don't know. I've missed him and I love him but what he said, the way he's been acting just isn't acceptable.' She replies and Johnny sighs.

'I think he could be depressed, Carla. Losing Gail was a big thing for him and let's face it you have both faced so much heartache over the years. Losing Caelan, Hallie being born so early... Maybe everything just got a bit much for him.' Johnny says and she nods her head.

'Maybe.' She replies.

* * *

'Hi...' Nick says quietly as Carla opens the front door.

'Hey. Do you want to come in?' She asks smiling as Arlo and Teddy rush past her without so much as a hello.

'Umm... Okay.' He replies. He makes his way into Johnny's flat, closing the door behind him.

'Boys, why don't you go watch a movie in the room.' She says and Johnny smiles.

'Come on you two... I'll put a DVD on.' He says. He guides the children through to his room and closes the door giving his daughter some privacy.

'You really scared me.' Carla admits watching Nick stand with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

'I know. I'm so sorry. I would never hurt you Carla. I love you so much, more than life itself.' He says as she smooths her t-shirt down.

'I know you do and I know you wouldn't hurt me but I'm not quite ready to come home... You need help, Nick. You need to go talk to someone or something because we can't carry on the way things have been.' She replies.

'I know. I've got a doctors appointment tomorrow morning.' He says and she nods her head.

'Okay... Well we're going to stay here tonight and we'll see what happens tomorrow.' She replies seeing the sadness in his eyes.

'Come here...' She whispers stepping closer to him. She grabs his jacket and pulls him until she's able to wrap her arms around him.

'I love you and I want to be with you but not like this. Not the way we have been.' She says.

'I don't want to be this person.' He admits as she rests her head on his shoulder.

'I'm here for you, I always will be but at the moment I think we need space. Why don't you go see Hallie? She misses you.' Carla suggests.

'Okay.' He replies smiling. He lets go of her and makes his way through to the bedroom.

* * *

'I so could've just went home with him right now.' Carla admits as she closes the door behind Nick. He stayed and put the kids to bed for the first time in weeks.

'I know you could, darling... At least you've got things sorted out.' Johnny replies and she sighs.

'He's got a doctors appointment tomorrow.' She says.

'Are you going to go with him?' He asks and she shakes her head.

'I've got the girls.' She replies.

'Leave them with me and Aiden at the factory.' He replies.

'Are you sure?' She asks.

'Course. Nick needs you, Carla. Now more than ever.' He replies.

'I'll text him in the morning.' She says smiling slightly.


	6. six

'Thank you for coming today.' Nick says as they make their way out of the doctors.

'You don't have to thank me, Nick... I'm here for you, always have been and always will be.' Carla replies smiling.

'I'm so sorry for everything, Carla. I've put you through hell ever since mum died.' He says causing her to reach for his hand.

'You're depressed, babe. You've got your meds now so hopefully things will start getting better.' She replies linking her fingers with his.

'I'd understand if you want a divorce.' He says.

'I don't want a divorce, Nick. I want you. I want us to be a family again, a proper family.' She replies.

'That's what I want as well.' He says causing her to smile.

'Why don't we go pick the girls up and go for some lunch?' She suggests.

'That sounds really good.' He replies.

'Come here first.' She says pulling him towards her. She wraps her arms around him and rests her head on his shoulder.

'I'm so proud of you for getting help.' She says feeling his entire body relax in her arms.

'I'm so sorry I let it get this bad.' He mumbles.

'I've been there as well, Nick... I was going to jump off the quarry remember.' She says turning her head and kissing his cheek.

'Let's go get our girls.' He whispers.

* * *

'Dada!' Hallie squeals instantly running into her father's arms as the couple make their way into the office.

'Hi, baby girl.' Nick says smiling as Carla rests her chin on his shoulder.

'Mama, hiya!' Hallie says pointing at Carla.

'Hey, sweetheart. Have you been good for Pops and Uncle Aiden?' Carla asks reaching forward and moving some hair out of the two year old's face.

'She's been an angel... Evie however wouldn't let Aiden put her down.' Johnny says causing Carla to smile.

'Really? What's up with you missy?' Carla asks making her way over to where Aiden is sitting with Evie curled up on his lap.

'Come see mumma.' She says lifting the infant into her arms.

'Everything okay?' Johnny asks glancing between Nick and Carla.

'Yeah... Thank you so much for letting us stay but I think we're going to go home.' Carla replies smiling.

'Okay. That's fine, you don't need to thank me.' He says as Nick places Hallie back down on the floor.

'I'm sorry I've been a bit of a nightmare these past few weeks. I put Carla through hell but I'm going to start going to counselling and I've been prescribed antidepressants so I think we'll okay now.' Nick says as Carla makes her way back over him.

'We're going to be just fine.' She replies resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

'I've missed this.' Carla admits curling her body into Nick's side.

'I've missed you.' He replies kissing the top of her head.

'I think we need to make some more time for us, Nick. We're so busy being mum and dad that sometimes we forget to just be Nick and Carla.' She says letting head fall against his chest.

'Yeah. Maybe we could have like a date night or something like once a week?' He suggests.

'Mmm yeah...' She says smiling.

'Mummy...' Arlo mumbles as he slowly pushes the bedroom door open.

'Shit... Pass me that dressing gown.' Carla says clutching the covers to her chest as their oldest appears at the bottom of their bed.

'What's up buddy?' She asks.

'Can I have a drink of water, please?' He asks.

'Course you can...' She replies smiling.

'I'll get it.' Nick says quickly wriggling his body into a pair of joggies.

'Come on. Do you need anything babe?' He asks glancing at Carla still clutching the covers to her chest.

'Glass of milk.' She replies.

'Okay. Won't be long.' He says smiling. Once they've left the room she leans over and grabs her phone from the beside table and begins to reply to her unread text.

 **From Michelle** :

Hey, how's things with you and Nick?xx

 **To Michelle :**

Good. It'll take a while to get back to the way things were but we'll get there xx

 **From Michelle :**

You will... How did the doctor go?xx

 **To Michelle :**

Diagnosed with depression. He's been referred to counselling and prescribed antidepressants xx

 **From Michelle :**

Well hopefully things will get better then xx

'Here you go.' Nick says smiling as he makes his way into the bedroom carrying a glass of milk.

'Mmm... You're the best.' She mumbles rolling onto her side as he sits on the edge of the bed.

'Let's get some sleep.' Nick says smiling as he crawls into bed beside her.

'I love you.' She mumbles as she takes a sip of her milk.

'I love you too.' He replies smiling. She places the glass on the bedside table before rolling into his arms.

'We're going to be okay, you know.' She says as he kisses the top of her head.

'I know.' He replies.

* * *

 **Only one more chapter left of this which is set in the future and will probably be up tomorrow.**


	7. seven

**Three years later.**

'Hey, sit down... Carla will be down in a minute. She's just getting the kids ready.' Nick says smiling as he leads Kate, Aiden, Eva and Johnny into the lounge were Michelle, Steve and the Platts are already sitting.

'Did you have a nice Christmas?' Kate asks glancing around at the toy filled living room.

'Yeah. It was eventful.' Nick replies smiling.

'Was Santa good to the kids?' Michelle asks and Nick nods his head.

'He definitely was. They were spoiled rotten.' He replies as footsteps are heard making their way downstairs.

'Oh here they come.' Nick says smiling. Hallie is the first through the door followed by Teddy before Arlo makes his way into the room holding Evie's hand.

'BeBe!' Evie shouts grinning as she rushes over to Bethany.

'Hi, baby girl.' Bethany says smiling as she lifts the little girl into her arms.

'Where's mummy, Arlo?' Nick asks glancing at his oldest son.

'I'm right here.' Carla replies making her way into the room.

'Oh my God...' Michelle says, her hand covering her mouth as she spots the little pink bundled cradled in Carla's arms.

'Everyone, meet Belle Neva Tilsley. Born at home around 4:58am yesterday morning.' Carla says glancing down at the baby in her arms.

'Oh my goodness... Congratulations! Why didn't you tell us?' Kate asks instantly rushing over to her sister.

'We wanted to surprise you.' Carla replies smiling.

'She's beautiful... What did she weigh?' Kate asks gently touching the baby's cheek.

'6lbs 1oz. Do you want to hold her?' Carla asks.

'Yes please.' Kate replies smiling.

'Meet your Auntie Kate...' Carla whispers as she passes the baby over.

'Congratulations! How are you feeling?' Johnny asks making his way over to her.

'Thanks... I feel fantastic, it was probably the best labour I've had. Wasn't it, babe?' Carla says glancing at Nick.

'Yep. An hour and twenty minutes from the time her waters broke to the time this little lady was born.' He replies smiling.

* * *

'Auntie Carla...' Bethany says making her way into the nursery where Carla is sitting in the rocking chair with Belle in her arms.

'What's up, darling?' Carla asks smiling up at the blonde.

'I just wanted to check you were okay.' Bethany replies causing Carla to smile.

'I'm fine. How are you?' Carla asks.

'I'm okay. I've been going to counselling and it helps that he's been sent down but sometimes I just get these flashbacks, please tell this gets easier?' Bethany says and Carla takes hold of the blonde's hand.

'It does sweetheart. I know it really sucks right now and I know you have a constant reminder of what happened but you will get through this and if you ever need to vent or just cry then you know where I am...' Carla says gently squeezing her hand.

'I love Indi, I do but sometimes I look at her and all I can see is him.' Bethany admits.

'You're going to be okay, Bethany. Look you've got your family and you've got Indi... How was her first Christmas?' Carla asks gesturing to the little girl balanced on Bethany's hip.

'It was good. She was well and truly spoiled... Thank you for our presents by the way.' Bethany replies and Carla smiles.

'You're so welcome. I'm so proud of you Bethany. You've been through hell these past few years and you've coped so well. You are also a great mum, Bethany... Indiana is so lucky to have you.' Carla says gently squeezing her niece's hand.

'Thank you, Auntie Carla.' Bethany replies smiling.

* * *

'Did you ever think we'd end up like this?' Carla asks as she curls her body against Nick's side as Belle sleeps on his chest.

'What married with six kids? No, I didn't but I wouldn't have it any other way.' He replies and she glances down at her bracelet.

'What do you think Caelan would've been like?' She asks.

'I think he would've had his mummy's eyes and been a cheeky monkey. I know he would've had his mummy wrapped around his little finger and I know he would've made the best big brother.' He replies as a tear falls down her cheek.

'Can we go see him tomorrow?' She asks as he wipes her tears away.

'Of course we can.' He replies.

'I'm so glad we made it.' She says smiling up at him.

'Me too, babe. Now we're going to grow old and watch our babies get married and have babies of their own.' He replies.

'I love you.' She says.

'I love you more.' He replies.

 _All of the best love stories have one thing in common, you have to go against the odds to get there._


End file.
